


Rain

by authenticcadence18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fizzyarts, Rain, Umbrella, based off artwork, but also fluffy, post-reveal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: This is a short piece inspired by a beautiful post-reveal Adrienette comic drawn by Fizzyarts!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off a beautiful comic drawn by [@fizzyarts](https://fizzyarts.tumblr.com/)! As soon as I saw it I was inspired to write this!!! The comic can be found [here](https://fizzyarts.tumblr.com/post/190984950285/i-was-too-lazy-to-type-so-sorry-if-you-dont). 
> 
> (Please go check it out before reading this if you haven't already. It's stunning!!!!)

“Marinette….I love you!!!” **  
**

A crash of thunder pierced the air, punctuating Adrien’s impassioned proclamation. 

Crimson bloomed across Marinette’s face, warming her despite the chill of the rain on her skin. 

“I know this is very sudden….I-I don’t even know why I’m telling you this….” Adrien continued, hesitancy briefly flickering across his features. 

He caught a glimpse of Marinette’s wide-eyed gaze and panicked. 

“Oh no—you probably think I’m crazy…..I shouldn’t have told you this, I’m sorry…..”

Adrien unconsciously brought a hand behind his neck. He should quit now and salvage his friendship with Marinette while he still could…..but the love he felt for her battered against his chest, pleading to be set free. 

“It’s just—” The words leapt out before Adrien could stop them…and there was no turning back.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, and ever since we found out each-other’s identities, I realized it was always you…

“Marinette, I’ve always loved you.”

Marinette’s world was spinning, spinning, spinning…and then it wasn’t.

Suddenly, everything was clearer than it had ever been. 

“But now it’s probably too late and—MPFT!”

Marinette silenced Adrien’s lament by taking his face in her hands and kissing him. 

Neither hero registered the sound of the umbrella clattering against the sidewalk or the rain drenching their hair. 

All that mattered now was answering the question that had been burning in their hearts for years. 

Marinette pulled away when she was assured Adrien understood her answer, though she kept his face cradled between her hands. She gently brushed a tear—or perhaps it was just rain—from his cheek before punctuating her own declaration with a soft, 

“I love you too, Adrien.” 

.....

It was funny, really. 

Their friendship began with the passing of an umbrella in the rain. 

And now only the rain was witness to the beginning of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! And thank you Fizzyarts for creating such amazing artwork!! :) 
> 
> If you want more love square shenanigans from me, you can find me on Tumblr [@authenticcadence18](https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/)


End file.
